This invention relates to an injection site or gateway or a system comprising such an injection site or gateway. The gateway is placed subcutaneously in the user can replace repeated injections by syringes or injection pens which will reduce trauma to the patients' skin and at the same time keep the injection place free of infections.
Gateways as such are already known. In previous documents the use of a needle assembly comprising a gateway and a pen-type injector is disclosed by this assembly it is possible to provide subcutaneous or intravenous injections using a blunt tipped needle. It is not indicated in the documents how the gateway is inserted. It would not be possible to use even a relatively short, sharp needle for injection in this gateway as the risk of penetrating the side of the soft cannula with a hypodermic needle would be considerable, as the steering or piloting of the needle when penetrating the septum is small and at the same time the hard case housing is very short.
Also other types of gateways are known, e.g. gateways comprising an elongated housing having an internal passageway extending from one end of the housing to the opposite end in the longitudinal sense. A cannula tube is connected to the housing and extends from the distal end of the passageway. The cannula tube is connected to the housing by means of a bushing and immediately adjacent to the proximal end of the cannula is a self-sealing silicon membrane. The membrane is in the form of a plug engaging the rear end of the bushing. In this way there is only a minimum of dead space i.e. internal volume in the passageway of the housing. This gateway has a rather long hard case housing which reduces the risk of penetrating the cannula with a sharp needle, but the gateway is also intended to be inserted manually in a very low angle. After insertion the gateway is placed almost parallel to the patients' skin and this parallel position can make it difficult for the patients themselves to inject medical substances through the gateway.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a gateway which is easy for the patient to place and to use for self-administration of drugs or other medicaments. Also it is an aim that the gateway after placement onto the patients' skin is noticed as little as possible by the patient when the patient is not actually injecting medication.